1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attachment mechanism for a tire monitoring system.
2. Background Art
Tire monitoring systems are designed to monitor a tire parameter, such as tire pressure, and may be configured to be attached to a vehicle wheel. Examples of prior attachment mechanisms for use with tire monitoring systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,844,131 and 6,055,855.